The conventional panel supporting structure may refer to Taiwanese Patent No. 1251573. It disclosed a substrate support member for conveying a linear substrate storage rack. A rectangular frame is formed by a pair of pillars and plural coupling beams which are spaced apart and arranged therebetween in a longitudinal direction of the rectangular frame. And an oblong frame is formed by plural coupling beams adjacent to the rectangular frame in a depth direction of the rectangular frame. In addition, in the rectangular frame between the pair of uprights to be spaced apart linear plural substrate support member disposed in the height direction at the same time, in said adjacent rectangular frame, formed as the linear substrate support member facing sheets set to the same height and the horizontal. Characterized in that squeezing the resin-coated stainless steel strip in a plurality of metal wires stranded stainless steel wire forms linear outer periphery and fixed to the mounting hardware, mounting hardware above, it is that both sides, both ends of the linear resin portion after removing the body exposed to the outside of the linear stainless steel crimped both ends fixed to the linear portion pair and the end portion of the resin is exposed stainless steel lines adjacent steel wire.
However, the above mentioned support member is mainly used mounting hardware to directly cover the stainless steel wire. The hardware and the stainless steel wire are pressed to connect with each other by machine. Therefore, the support member formed by above mentioned manners may make the stainless steel wire easily abrade and be unstable. The reason is that the mounting hardware and the stainless steel wire are made of metal so that the support member may abrade to others. For a long time, the mounting hardware may be fallen off from the stainless steel wire to influence the panel fabrication process.